jenny's life
by minerals towns queen
Summary: new home new friends same old jenny


Jenny's life by MTQ

Chapter one

jenny was getting board with her life she was sick of the area in her opinion they where all rich snobs she wanted to start a fresh go some where else so she decided to pack her things and travel she went to her room to prepare as she brushed her long blonde hair she thought of all the things she might do

the next day as she waited for the boat to arrive her parents where there to see her off "good bye mummy good bye daddy" she said "I'll miss you so much write to me when you get there" said her mother who was crying the boat sailed in to the dock jenny rushed to board it on time the woman checked her ticket

she stared out at the ocean the waves crashed against the boat she went to her room and ordered room service she ordered chocolate cake, apple pie, cheese cake and a plain cake with icing on top she happily ate it all she lay back on her bed so full she felt like she was going to burst she slowly fell asleep she heard a voice over the inter come "next stop mineral town" she sat up and smiled she got dressed and rushed round collecting her things and putting them in her suit case

the ship gently stopped and jenny walk of the boat she saw two buildings a brown one and a white one a guy who looked roughly her age walked over he was wearing a purple bandanna jenny stared at him "hello are you new here" he asked "uhuh" said jenny "well I'm kai and you are" asked kai "jenny" said jenny she began to blush "you will need some where to stay follow me" said kai she followed kai to this homely looking inn they walked in side there was a kind looking man with ginger hair stood behind the counter he walked over "hello kai" he said "whose this" "hello Doug this is jenny" said kai "she needs a room" Doug nods "Ann" he shouts a girl with long ginger hair tied back into a plat comes running into the room "yes father" she says "show jenny to the spare room" says Doug Ann nods and leads jenny upstairs and opens the first door "here's your room I'm Ann by the way" says Ann "hello I'm jenny nice place you have here" says jenny Ann smiles and leaves

Chapter two

jenny walked in and sat down on her bed kai walks in "hi jenny I wondered if you where Hungary" said kai jenny was full from all the cakes she ate but she found herself saying "yes starving" "good come down stairs with me" says kai they walk down stairs she sits down at a table kai orders some curry rice "oh no I hate curry and I hate rice" thinks jenny "he wont like me if I don't eat it" kai carries the plates over "here you go enjoy the food here is great" says kai jenny begins to eat it tastes so bad she feels like she is going to be sick "do you like it?" "yes I love it" lied jenny

later she lies in bed feeling really bad her stomach is churning she jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom to be sick she faints in the bathroom when she opens her eyes she see's Ann, kai, Doug, a girl with short brown hair and a doctor with black hair "where am I" she says "your in minerals clinic" says Ann "this is Elli and Tim" "you will be fine now" says Tim he walks out of the room Elli follows "I best get back to the inn" says Doug he leaves to "what happened to you last night" asks Ann "I don't know" replies jenny "I just don't know"

Chapter three

the next day jenny sits in the inn at a table kai walks over "hey jenny I got you some toast" says kai "I hope you are feeling better" "yes I am thank you kai" says jenny she begins to eat Ann comes over carrying 5 slices of toast "mind if I join you" says Ann "sure take a seat" says jenny they all eat "we'll have to show you around mineral" says kai "no no no we can have a party" says Ann "ok then a party it is I can wait" says jenny Ann finishes "I'll go tell everyone" she says Ann rushes out "jenny your not like most girls" says kai "your different in a good way" "yes he likes you" thinks jenny "quick say something" "thanks your not like most guys" jenny finally says kai smiles he strokes her hand he leans forward to kiss her then Ann rushes in "there coming we can have a sleep over in my room" says Ann while she catches her breath kai stands up and leaves 

"jenny I need to get some shopping come with?" says Ann "sure ok" says jenny she stands up and follows Ann to the supermarket they walk inside a guy with black hair is stood at a counter in jenny's opinion he looks like a nerd Ann walks round getting things jenny see's a beautiful feather its blue "that's nice isn't it" says Ann "its the blue feather" "I can see that" says jenny "no guys use it to propose to girls" says Ann "here you must be at least 16 to get married" "I'm 17 so I'm old enough look out boys" jokes jenny Ann laughs "you never know it could be you and kai" says Ann "I don't fancy kai he's ok" says jenny "of course you don't" says Ann winking

Chapter four

at the party jenny and Ann stand at the door and Ann says the names of people as they enter "popuri, Rick, Karen, Tim, Elli, Mary, Gray, kai and cliff" she says "everyone this is jenny" they all look at her and smile jenny smiles back Ann leads them down stairs into the basement in to her room there are snacks on the table in front of them a stereo to the right a bed right in the corner a TV in the left corner wardrobes to the left

Karen walks over to the stereo and turns it on "lets party" she says "jenny would you like to dance" asks cliff "ok then" says jenny wishing kai had asked her who is now chatting popuri jenny feels angry so she kisses cliff to make kai jealous they all dance jenny and cliff walk over to the table to get some snacks "so cliff what do you enjoy about this place" asks jenny "just the church" replies cliff kai walks over to grab so popcorn jenny kisses cliff again kai notices and looks hurt

Chapter five

jenny dances with cliff she forgets all about kai then Mary turns the music off "I'm sorry I am writing a new book" she says "I want to read it to you" they all grab a pillow and sit down while Mary reads the book jenny thinks about kai she looks at him she see's him put his arm round popuri jenny gets angry and stands up and storms out Ann runs after her jenny goes into her room and sits down on her bed Ann runs in "jenny what's wrong I thought you didn't like kai" she says "the way you where with cliff proved you don't like kai" "I do like kai" shouts jenny "infact I love him" kai walks in "is this true?" he asks "do you love me?" "no I love you as a friend" shouts jenny "and nothing more" kai stares at her and leaves the room "lets go back to the party" says Ann cautiously in case jenny shouts again jenny nods and they go back to the party as soon as they walk in popuri walks over to jenny "how dare you ruin this party" she shouts popuri slaps jenny round the face jenny grabs her in a head lock and pulls her long pink hair Doug runs in "what's going on" he shouts whilst he breaks the fight up jenny runs out and runs upstairs and lies on her bed crying she slowly falls asleep

she wakes up early the next morning she packs her things into her suit case and heads to the beach she stands there looking at the ocean she turns round and walks towards the boat

Chapter six

jenny turned round hoping to see kai one last time he wasn't there one person who was Karen jenny was surprised to see her Karen walks over to her "I know you like kai I know popuri was out of order" she says "and popuri deserved that" "Karen you don't have to do this" says jenny "I can't stay" "you can but the inn is a wrong move stay with me" replies Karen "we'll make kai regret flirting with popuri" "ok then" says jenny kind of excited "well jenny you did a good thing I've been wanting to punch popuri for years" says Karen who then laughs her and jenny walk to the super market they walk in a man and a women rush over "so you found her then Karen" says the women "yes mom I did ok jenny this is sasha my mom and Jeff my dad" says Karen "you'll be staying in the back room" they walk in the back room its so tidy jenny smiles "you have a nice place Karen" says jenny "thanks this is your bed here" says Karen "we don't mind if its messy here" says Karen smiling

later that night jenny and Karen go to the inn chatting jenny sits down while Karen gets the drinks "here you go jenny pineapple juice" says Karen "why do you have wine your seventeen" asks jenny "I'm used to it now you have to be older than 16 to drink wine" explains Karen Ann runs over "hi jenny Karen told me you moved in hers" says Ann "have you seen popuri yet?" "No not yet why?" replies jenny "because she's spreading rumours that her and kai are engaged" says Ann

Chapter seven

"Engaged! that lying little worm" shouts jenny she storms out and heads for the snack shack she see's popuri standing on the beach jenny runs over and slaps her popuri screams and runs away and leaves the beach jenny runs into the snack shack "you lying little creep" shouts jenny "you lied to me all along you never like me" "look jenny that blue feather was for you I showed it to cliff and told him how I felt about you" says kai "but popuri thought it was for her and took it the thing is I've known her longer than you" jenny stares at him crying she runs out and back to the super market into the back room and climbed into her bed she fell into a depression only hamlet would recognise

later that night Karen walks in "hey jenny I have a gift for you" she says Karen holds out her hand and there is six strands of long pink hair and a envelope "what is it" says jenny Karen smiles "well these hairs are freshly ripped out hairs" she says "and the envelope has a picture of the person who's head I ripped them off" jenny takes the envelope and opens it inside is a photo of popuri for some reason it doesn't cheer jenny up at all "well I tried" says Karen "get dressed we are young unmarried and free we are getting drunk" jenny gets out of bed and has a shower and gets dressed her and Karen go to the inn Ann joins them they all start drinking Rick walks in and stands at the bar jenny walks over to get another drink "hello jenny" says Rick in a moody way "hello Rick" she replies "I'm sorry for what I did" "it ok she deserved it she's marrying kai" says Rick more friendly "no hard feelings" "so what work do you do?" says jenny "I work at the poultry farm helping my mum" he explains "popuri just wonders around the kitchen all day" jenny and Rick talk for what feels like hours then its closing time the others have left jenny and Rick walk out It starts to rain Rick gets out his umbrella they both walk back to the super market "well good night" says Rick he leans forward and kisses her "well good night" says jenny she runs into the supermarket smiling

Chapter eight

the next morning jenny woke up Karen walked in "hey jenny I made breakfast for you" says Karen jenny looks at the plate and see's burnt toast and burnt scrambled eggs "I'm not Hungary thanks" says jenny "I'm a little hung over" "I remember my first hang over" says Karen whilst laughing "I saw you and Rick last night tell me everything" "well we started talking then when he walked me back he kissed me" says jenny "he's a better kisser than kai" Karen giggles "get dressed popuri will be heading to goddess spring in an hour and I want to hit her some more" she says "she is one of those I'm so innocent so love me kind of people" jenny gets dressed

they walk to the spring laughing and talking when they get there jenny hides behind the stump Karen walks over "hello Ann oh popuri stole anyone else's man lately?" she says "then again kai is a worthless creep and suits you" "me and kai love each other" shouts popuri "oh please we are talking about the same guy who told me he was in love with jenny" Karen shouts back jenny stands up and runs to the poultry farm she see's Rick "Rick there's something I want to tell you" she shouts Rick walks over "what's wrong" he says "nothings wrong I wondered if you wanted to go for a drink" she replies jenny see's a women walk out of the house she looks like popuri but a little older the women walks over to them "Rick so this is the really pretty girl you told me about" she says "you must be jenny I'm lillia" jenny smiles "this is my mum" says Rick "oh Rick you left a blue feather on the table" says lillia handing him the blue feather

Chapter nine

he stuffs it into his pocket he looks really embarrassed "well jenny I got to go" says Rick "I'll see you later" he walks into the house jenny walks back to the supermarket and into the back room sasha is serving dinner and Karen and Jeff are sat at the table "oh jenny there you are take a seat" says sasha "there is lots of choice to day" jenny sits down she eats a salad sasha carries over a plate of curry rice jenny stares at it and runs out crying "mum I told you not to serve that" shouts Karen "her and kai ate it on their first date" Karen runs after jenny she is sitting on the small pier crying Karen runs over "jenny I'm sorry mum didn't know" says Karen she puts arms around jenny "why did he pick her" sobs jenny "because guys are stupid" says Karen "some times we are better off with out them" Karen and jenny sit there joking and laughing insulting popuri Ann walks on to the beach and joins them she sits on the other side of jenny "well Rick just told me there's a girl he might propose to" says Ann "and rumour has it that you and Rick are kind of close jenny" "yeah kinda" says jenny she remembers how embarrassed he looked jenny smiles Ann gets some sandwiches out of her pocket and offers some to Karen and jenny they take some "jenny you haven't spoken to Mary yet have you" says Karen "you and her will get on so well she reads Macbeth and hamlet" "we'll go to the library next" says Ann "you have quite a bit in common" they sit eating sandwiches and laughing and joking when they are done they walk to the library the walk in "hey Mary" shouts Ann "quite people are trying to read" snaps Mary Karen looks around the room "this is full" says Karen "actually jenny lets go to the goddess spring" they walk out "hold on lets have a girls only picnic" suggests Ann they nod they walk to the inn Ann goes into the back room and comes out carrying a picnic basket and a blanket Karen and jenny help her

when they get to mothers hill they set it out "so jenny when's your birthday?" asks Karen "14th summer" replies jenny whilst stuffing a cake in her mouth Rick walks over to them "Karen can have a word" he asks Karen nods they walk out of ear shot after ten minutes Karen comes back stuffing some thing in her pocket

Chapter ten

"so what did he want" asks Ann "nothing" says Karen "he didn't want anything" "liar" says jenny "you don't trust your best friends" "ok then I'll tell you" says Karen "he propose to me" she shows them the blue feather jenny stands up and runs back to the super market and into the backroom she packs all her things and goes to the inn "Doug I need a room" she says "I'll work here to pay the rent" Doug nods and leads her to the room she was in last time she stayed there later that night cliff walks into the room "hey jenny" he says "I wondered if you wanted a drink" jenny nods and follows him down the stairs jenny sits down and gets the drinks Karen walks in Karen walks over to jenny "look jenny you can't stay mad forever" says Karen "me and Rick have been friends since forever I'm sorry" jenny ignores Karen cliff walks over with the drinks Karen walks away "so jenny " says cliff "could you keep a secret?" "yeah I guess" replies jenny "I wont tell anyone" "I'm going to propose to Ann" says cliff "on her birthday" "you are but what about the party" says jenny "what about me" "jenny it was a party" says cliff "I had to kiss some one Ann was the host" jenny stands up and storms off to her bedroom she sits and thinks "Elli and Tim got engaged at the party cliff and Ann popuri and kai Karen and Rick Gray and.. no one" jenny jumps out of bed and runs to the black smith she walks in "hey grey" she says "I wondered if you wanted to go out for a drink" "no jenny I can't" says grey "Mary is my girl friend and I love her"

the next few days where tough for jenny she was so depressed even Shakespeare could describe her depression she wished and wished over and over that she never left home she stared at the clock it struck twelve "what a wonderful birthday this will be" she thinks

Chapter eleven

she slowly fell asleep she gets woken up by shouting from down stairs she gets out of bed and has a shower gets dressed and walks down stairs suddenly ten people shout "surprise" jenny looks round and everyone is there Ann, cliff, Karen, Rick, Elli, Tim, Mary, Gray, kai even popuri they arranged a surprise party for jenny she smiles Karen walks over to her and puts her arm round jenny "you didn't think we'd forget" she says "its your 18th this is a wonderful day for you" "of course it is" says jenny "I'm single and always will be" jenny walks over to the snack table and eats kai walks over to jenny and whispers "jenny I have a gift for you but don't show anyone" he hands her a envelope he walks back to popuri "ever one have some announcements to make guys shut up" shouts Karen "ok there are a few engagements to announce ok me and Rick popuri and kai Elli and Tim Mary and Gray Ann and cliff thank you for listening" jenny can't believe her ears she is the only single person in the village she grabs the biggest cheese cake she can find of the table and eats it but its not enough she continues to eat more she still doesn't feel any better "jenny time to open presents" shouts Ann jenny walks over to the pile of presents she grabs the first one its from Ann a book of cake recipes the next one is from Karen a sexy mini skirt jenny smiles its exactly what she wanted the next one is from Mary a Macbeth book which jenny already had the next one from Elli a bottle of perfume from Rick she gets a little fluffy yellow chick she looks at Rick "its name is jenny I thought you might like her" says Rick jenny smiles and opens the cage to stroke her the next gift from Gray a load of chicken feed Tim's gift a t shirt in jenny's view is ugly from cliff a dress which is to girly for jenny but she smiles anyway the last gift is from both kai and popuri which is written in popuri's hand writing a book on coping with loss jenny stands up "you evil cow" shouts jenny "I'll get you for this" "bring it on" popuri shouts back jenny throws the book at her jenny slaps popuri and she starts hitting popuri Karen tries to pull jenny of popuri but she fails Elli Ann and Mary help her the four of them finally pull jenny off kai helps popuri up "can't you see jenny I love popuri" says kai "our wedding is tomorrow don't bother turning up" popuri and kai leave jenny turns and looks at the others "good for you jenny" says Gray "popuri is two faced how dare she give you something like that" the other smile at her jenny sit at the bar drinking wine she opens the envelope inside is a letter and a blue feather jenny reads the letter

Dearest jenny

here is the blue feather I meant to give you the night of the sleep over I wish this blue feather could mean what I want it to but now I'm going to spend the rest of my life with a girl I don't love no matter what I say you are the girl for me you are funny cheerful beautiful a truly honest girl

No matter what happens no matter where I go you will always be the girl I love I wish it was you I was marrying tomorrow and not popuri

Love you for ever

Kai

Jenny looks at the blue feather and hides it in her pocket she drinks more and more

she wakes up the next morning with a strong hangover she's wearing the skirt Karen gave her and a belly top and 6inch high heels are on the floor next to her bed "what happened last night" she thinks she gets out of bed and runs down stairs everyone is there sat at a table having breakfast popuri has scratch marks on her arms and bruises on her face Mary looks really mad Karen stands up and leads jenny back up stairs "jenny you don't have to feed little jenny I already have" says Karen "you should have a shower and get changed" "Karen what happened last night" jenny replies "why am I dressed like this" Karen stares at her

Chapter twelve

"ok jenny I'll tell you" says Karen "you where reading something at the bar kai and popuri came back you drank loads I mean loads you stoop up stared directly at popuri and scratched her really bad Elli and Tim took here to the clinic you drank more you went up stairs to try on that skirt you came back down wearing that and 6inch heels and you drank even more and you started flirting with Gray and you snogged him Mary pulled him away from you and you shouted at kai _I don't care if you choose that cow over me_ then you started dancing to the music in a really tarty way and I told _you you've had enough _you told me you loved kai I lead you up here and took your shoes of you and tucked you into bed me and Ann brought your presents up last night" "oh no I couldn't have the wedding" shouts jenny she rushes to get dressed and get to the church as she enters "If any one has any reasons why the two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace" says carter jenny runs forward "I do kai loves me" shouts jenny "it says so in this letter" jenny holds up the letter she received last night "will you give it up" shouts popuri "its our day now get lost" "if kai loves you" says jenny "why did he give me this blue feather with the letter" jenny holds the blue feather up to popuri looks at kai "she's lying popuri she could have bought that blue feather from the super market" says kai popuri turns round and slaps jenny she goes to hit back but carter stops her Rick walks over to jenny and leads her out of the church and looks at her disappointed

he walks back in jenny walks to gotz's home she walks in "hello young girl" says gotz "what can I do for you" "I need a cottage built in the mountains" she says "away from people" "ok that will be…" says gotz "1million g" "do you take debit cards" asks jenny gotz nods jenny hands over her debit card which was an account invested since before she was born made by her parents as a gift for her to buy a house "ok I'll need to get the lumber" says gotz "it will be finished in one week" jenny nods gotz swipes the debit card in the card machine and hands it back to her jenny walks back to the inn

One week later the cottage is ready for her to move in she packs her things and moves into her new home

Chapter thirteen

she invites Ann and Karen to move in with her the only one who does is Karen and Rick who got married the day before of course jenny was invited jenny wish she could have a husband to have a baby one night there's a knock on the door jenny goes to open it its popuri stood there "what do you want" asks jenny "make it quick" "me and kai have split up" says popuri "you where right he does love you lets be friends" popuri holds her hand out jenny shakes it popuri leaves

one year later jenny always happily looked back at how happy that day was as soon as popuri and kai where divorced kai suggested that blue feather would fulfil its purpose the got married at the moment jenny is pregnant carrying kai's child

When she gave birth to the child it's a little girl she named her rose jenny spent most of her life being a house wife with a lot of stress to because it's not easy being jenny

Her last wish before she died was for her daughter "to never give up in getting the man you love"

**That was jenny's life**


End file.
